La Promesa
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminado] [Mi tercer ONE-SHOT] Esta historia participa en el reto "Especial de Navidad" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana". Escogí el N. 22 y la pareja que me asignaron fue Y. Terada y S. Rika.] [Resumen] Un profesor con una gran dilema entre sus manos.


**[N/A.-** **Esta historia participa en el reto "Especial de Navidad" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana". Escogí el N°22 y la pareja que me asignaron fue Y. Terada y S. Rika.]**

**[La Promesa]**

**[Inicio de DICIEMBRE-2012] **

En el último salón de la preparatoria Furintaka en Tokio, una joven de 17 años estaba teniendo problemas con acomodar las guirlandas en una de las paredes, cuando de repente, perdió el equilibrio y lo que se escucho fue un fuerte estruendo en todo el salón de clases.

La escalera cayó al piso alertando a todos.

Ella cerró los ojos, inevitablemente para esperar el impacto de su caída, que nunca llego entonces escucho una voz profunda que le era familiar que le dijo:

-¡Sasaki! . . . ¿Estás bien? . . . Puedes abrir los ojos. . . ¡Ya paso!-

-¡RIKA!- Dijeron la unisonó con preocupación Tomoyo, Naoko y Yamasaki que en ese momento venía con su novia Chiharu del otro lado del pasillo y se alertaron al escuchar el sonido de la abrupta caída.

Su corazón latía a mil por horas, una por el susto de la caída que no paso a mayores a pesar que se golpeo con fuerza la rodilla y sentía que le latía pero ignoro el dolor porque la razón de estar perpleja, era estar en los brazos del hombre tan varonil que le era completamente familiar.

Su aroma corporal mezclado con el fuerte olor de su perfume, bloqueo sus sentidos.

Fue inevitable para ella no sonrojarse notablemente, mientras hundía su cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Estás bien Rika?- Pregunto con preocupación Naoko mientras Chiharu dijo con asombro:

-Creo que esta en shock . . . ¡OMG! . . . Su rodilla está sangrando-

Ese comentario con todo dramatismo de parte de su compañera hizo que todos se alertan pero ella reacciono de otra forma, se tomo su tiempo en decir:

-¡No es nada! . . . Gracias profesor Tera . . . ¡AUCH! - Fue inevitable para ella no quejarse, cuando al tratar de levantarse y alejarse del profesor, quedo al descubierto la rodilla, que sangraba de forma escandalosa.

Ante sus expresiones de dolor, el profesor Terada dijo con su calma habitual disimulando su asombro:

-¿Puedes apoyarte en mí?

-¡Creo que sí! . . .

-Entonces te llevare a la enfermería-

Pero paso algo extraño Rika no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, el profesor Terada no lo pensó dos veces y la tomo en sus brazos, a lo lejos una pareja inusual, venía para variar, peleando y uno de ellos dijo:

-¿Cena contigo? . . . ¡Me niego Li! . . . Primero muerta. . .

-No tienes opción o subo las. . .

El joven de cabellos castaños se quedo sin palabras, al notar al profesor Terada cargar en los brazos a su compañera de clase entonces Sakura miró donde Xiaoláng estaba mirando y se quedo sin palabras, sin perder tiempo corrió hasta donde ellos estaban y dijo con nerviosismo:

-¿Rika, qué te paso? . . . ¿Cómo te sientes? . . . ¿En qué te ayudo?-

-¡Fue un accidente Kinomoto!- Dijo el profesor Terada con suavidad mientras veía las expresiones de susto de Sakura en su rostro cambiar por una de desconcierto y noto no lejos de ella a Li entonces dijo con cuidado:

-Voy a llevarla a la enfermería, sigan con la decoración del salón pero tengan cuidado, no usen la escalera porque se rompió-

-¡No se preocupe profesor!- Señalo Li y al mirar a sus compañeros dijo:

-Mientras usted lleva a Sasaki a la enfermería, nosotros vamos arreglar este desastre y a terminar la decoración del salón de clases-

El profesor solo contesto con un gesto mudo al mover su cabeza y sonreír con suavidad, si los estudiantes hacían caso era justamente a Li, el joven adolescente ante todo era un líder sin embargo sus compañeros de clases aun estaban perplejos, ante tal cuadro porque Sasaki era una persona completamente cuidadosa y verla en los brazos del profesor Terada levanto ciertos rumores.

Entonces al ver salir a la inusual pareja en ese momento Ariel que venía con Eriol y Kerberus trayendo el árbol de navidad para ser decorado por los estudiante, fue inevitable para ellos no preguntar con asombro:

-¿Qué le paso a Rika?-

-Tuvo un pequeño accidente, se cayó de las escaleras y se lastimo la rodilla- Señalo Li con su calma usual y acoto rápidamente:

-¡Vamos a retomar la decoración del salón!-

A pesar de los leves rumores, los estudiantes retomaron sus actividades y Xiaoláng miro a Sakura y le dijo:

-No te preocupes, el profesor Terada está con ella, si deseas luego que terminemos podemos ir a verla-

-¡Espero que no le haya pasado nada malo!-

Xiaoláng sonrío, al notar la preocupación de su compañera de clases por su amiga y dijo en un tono divertido para hacerla olvidar del susto que se llevo:

-Sobre la cena. . .

Sakura lo miro con reproche y dijo:

-¡Tú si sabes cómo molestar alguien!-

-¿Entonces a qué hora te recojo?-

-¡Tengo planes esa noche!-

-¿Con quién?- Pregunto Xiaoláng con reproche y ella contesto:

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. . .-Sakura dejo a Li perplejo mientras se alejaba de él pero él no se la iba poner tan fácil porque la siguió para insistir en la salida y averiguar con quién o quienes eran supuesta-mente sus planes.

No era la primera vez que ella usaba ese tipo de excusas para librarse de su sutil acoso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En la enfermería]**

Ajenos a las preguntas y rumores que se daban en el salón de clases, Rika estaba teniendo un mal momento, la herida no era tan simple como ella creía, se había roto la rotula [hueso de la rodilla] pero ella estaba tan perturbada por la presencia del profesor Terada, que el dolor se minimizo, entonces la enfermera le toco la rodilla y en ese momento ella grito, porque estuvo consiente del dolor.

-¡Profesor Terada!-

-Dígame-

-Creo que la señorita Sasaki se rompió la rotula, es mejor que la lleve al hospital, se le está hinchando la pierna-

Terada se alerto y noto como la joven apretaba con disimulo las sábanas de la cama en la que estaba, se dio cuenta, ella estaba teniendo dolor y dijo en un tono que denotaba preocupación:

-¡Te llevare al hospital Sasaki!-

Ante su mirada llena de lágrimas producto del dolor que experimentaba, el profesor Terada pregunto:

-¿Cuál es el número de teléfono de tus padres? . . . Debemos avisarle sobre lo sucedido-

Rika dudo en contestar pero dijo en un tono suave y firme:

-¡Mis padres están de viaje profesor Terada!-

-¿Estás sola?- Pregunto el hombre con asombro y ella movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y dijo:

-Mi abuela va pasar la noche conmigo, hasta que regrese mis padres-

-¿Cuándo regresan tus padres Sasaki?-

-¡En dos días, profesor Terada!-

El profesor miro a la joven y dijo en voz alta, luego de pensarlo un poco, mientras una suave sonrisa se filtro por su rostro:

-¡No te preocupes Sasaki, yo cuidare de ti!-

Rika le dio una suave sonrisa con sus mejillas sonrojadas y el profesor Terada compuso su expresión y dijo:

-Descansa unos minutos, voy avisar a tus compañeros de clases que vamos a ir al Hospital y de paso pediré un permiso provisional en la escuela para justificar tu ausencia-

-¡Gracias profesor Terada!-

Ante la salida del profesor Terada, la enferma señalo con una expresión suave:

-El profesor Terada es una persona amable, se preocupa por sus estudiantes-

Rika sonrío con suavidad ante la extraña calidez que sentía en su pecho, suspiro con calma y la enfermera pregunto:

-¿Te está haciendo efecto el calmante?-

-¡Un poco! . . . Gracias señorita enfermera-

-Descansa un poco. . .

Rika se quedo en completo silencio, mientras recordaba lo sucedido y gracias al calmante, podía soportar un poco más el dolor que estaba presente en ella pero mientras su cuerpo padecía por la lesión física, internamente la joven adolescente estaba experimentado un carrusel de emociones.

Hasta ahora, nunca había estado tan cerca del profesor Terada, no pudo evitar morderse los labios para evitar, sonreír de felicidad al recordar lo perturbada que estaba por estar en sus brazos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En el salón de clases] **

A pesar de estar inmerso en las decoraciones, Chiharu no pudo evitar comentar:

-Chicos acabo de toparme con el profesor Terada, va llevar a Rika a hospital, creo que se rompió la pierna-

Ante la cara de desconciertos de sus compañeros, su novio Yamasaki Takashi se golpeo con la mano la frente y dijo con reproche:

-¡Tú no sabes dar una noticia, sin ponerle su gota de dramatismo!-

Ante la sonrisa nerviosa de su novia y las miradas de sus compañeros de clases, Takashi dijo:

-Rika no se rompió la pierna, parece que se lesiono la rodilla pero no lo vamos a saber hasta que el profesor Terada no nos confirme, él llevo a Rika al Hospital Central-

-¡OH! . . . ¡Pobre Rika!- Señalaban alguno de sus compañeros y Xiaoláng dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-La mejor forma de ayudar a Sasaki, es continuar con las decoraciones del salón-

-¡Li tiene razón!- Señalo Tomoyo y Naoko dijo:

-¡Después de clases podemos ir a visitar a Rika al Hospital! . . . Claro los que deseen ir- Propuso Naoko con suavidad y Sakura dijo:

-¿Por qué no colaboramos para llevarle un pequeño presente?-

-¡Qué sea comida!- Señalo Kerberus con calma mientras mascaba una barra de chocolate y ante la mirada de Ariel quién le dijo:

-¡Kero eres un glotón! . . . Todos rieron con diversión pero Eriol dijo entre risa:

-¡La comida que le dan a los enfermos en el hospital es mala!-

-¡La idea de Kero es muy buena!- Dijo Chiharu entonces Kerberus exclamo:

-¡Se los dije! . . .

Antes sus exageradas expresiones, sus compañeros de clase empezaron a reír entonces Tomoyo propuso con calma:

-¡Ya sé! . . . Podemos armar un pequeño refrigerio para Rika-

-¡Es una excelente idea! . . . Pero no todo podemos ir-Dijo Sakura con pesar y Li pregunto:

-¿Estas ocupada Sakura?- Todos miraron a Li con interés, era extraño que de un tiempo acá, específicamente desde la fiesta de Halloween llame a su compañera por su nombre y ella lo mire con reproche y lo trate por el apellido pero está vez, Sakura ´paso por alto que la llamara por su nombre y dijo:

-Mi papá quiere que vaya a la universidad, me va dar el material guía de las diferentes carreras-

-¿Eso es hoy día?- Pregunto Ariel con curiosidad entonces Sakura dijo con calma:

-¡NO! . . . Pero mi padre tiene una excavación la próxima semana y me pidió que pase a recoger todo el material, que nos ha organizado para repartir-

-En ese caso no todo podemos ir- Dijo Li con duda y Tomoyo señalo:

-No hay problema, Sakurita va necesitar manos extras para ver el material universitario y Yamasaki va necesitar manos extras para ir a la agencia de viaja para ver los presupuestos del viaje escolar, propongo que nos den a mí y a Naoko, su respectiva colaboración y nosotras nos encargamos de hacerle llegar un presente a Rika-

-¿Tommy pero no tienes práctica del coro?-Pregunto Sakura con curiosidad.

-¡NO! . . . Quedo postergada para mañana, tengo tiempo-

-¡Yo también quiero ir! . . . Pero voy ayudar a mi Yamasaki con los presupuestos- Señalo Chiharu con pesar.

-Es solo cuestión de organizarnos- Dijo Eriol con suavidad y su primo señalo:

-Tenemos que decorar el salón de clases, nos falta poco para terminar y luego organizar lo de la cena o fiesta, yo propongo algo íntimo entre nosotros y de paso intercambio de regalos, pero hay que avisarle a Sasaki-

-¡Es una excelente idea Li! - Dijeron sus compañeros al mismo tiempo y Sakura propuso:

-¿Podemos incluir en eso del intercambio de regalos, al profesor Terada y a la profesora Misuki?-

-¡Claro Sakurita, ellos dos son nuestros profesores titulares!- Señalo Tomoyo con calma y exclamo con emoción:

-¡TE VERAS LINDA CON EL TRAJE QUE TE HARÉ!-

-¡Tomoyo!- Dijo Sakura avergonzada lo que acarreo más de una carcajada sonora.

Finalmente uno de sus compañeros dijo:

-Debemos ponernos de acuerdo, que presente le vamos a comprar ambos profesores- Propuso Yamasaki.

Mientras los compañeros de Rika Sasaki se centraban en organizar la pequeña cena que tendrían en el salón de clase a parte del evento que iba organizar la preparatoria por las Fiestas de Navidad y Fin de Año, en una de las salas de espera del Hospital Central, un hombre de cabellos castaños miraba con impaciencia su reloj.

Habían pasado cerca de 45 minutos que su estudiante [Rika S.] pasó de emergencias a ortopedia.

Se perdió por completo en sus pensamientos.

**[Terada POV]**

¿Por qué siento esta ansiedad? . . . Es solo una estudiante más. . . Es solo . . . ¿A quién quiero engañar? . . . Estoy preocupado por Sasaki . . . ¿Esto no puede ser amor o sí? . . . ¡Imposible! . . . Ella es una niña, no es correcto que tenga esta clase de sentimientos por ella, corrección es una joven-adolescente de 17 años que se está convirtiendo en una hermosa mujer ante mis ojos . . . ¡Esto está mal! . . . Pero ella es tan madura para su edad.

¡Maldita Sea! . . . ¿Por qué esto tiene qué ser tan difícil? . . . Yo no debo pensar de esta forma, soy un educador.

**[Sonido del móvil]** Ante el sonido insistente del móvil el profesor Terada se tomo su tiempo en contestar y dijo:

-¡Buenas tardes! Terada al habla-

-¿Profesor Terada?-

-¡Soy el profesor Terada!. ¿Con quién hablo?-

-Le saluda la señora Akino, soy la directora de la Universidad Central de Hong Kong, le llamo para informarle que su solicitud para aplicar a nuestra BECA en el programa del Diplomado de Educación Especial ha sido aceptado-

-¿Qué? . . . Pero esa aplicación la hice hace dos años-

-¡Lo sé! . . . Pero en esa época no teníamos la infraestructura lista por lo que hemos evaluado durante estos dos años los méritos realizados por los diferentes docentes de escuelas y preparatorias de los aspirante que han aplicado y permita-me decirle que estamos completamente impresionados por sus logros académicos-

-¡Gracias! . . . No sé qué decir-

-La propuesta es la siguiente, tiene una BECA completa del 100% del programa estudiantil-

-¡Increíble! . . . ¡Gracias!-

-El programa dura tres años pero usted debe quedarse en Hong Kong, los siguiente dos años para compensar la beca que va acceder, nosotros le daríamos un sueldo base más beneficios, un pequeño departamento dentro de nuestra instalaciones y todo lo que usted necesite para trabajar con nosotros-

-¡Es una propuesta bastante interesante!-

-Tiene hasta el 20 de Diciembre para contestarme, si su respuesta es afirmativa, necesito que se traslade a Hong Kong la última semana de Diciembre-

-¿Durante las Fiestas?-

-¡Exacto! . . . Queremos aprovechar las fiestas para dejar todo listo, ya que el programa empieza la segunda semana de enero y estamos con poco tiempo-

-¡Yo le daré una respuesta en estos días. Gracias!-

Al cerrar la llamada el profesor Terada se quedo sin palabras, era una propuesta excepcional pero nos sabía si la iba aceptar, se dio la vuelta y se quedo sin palabras al ver a su estudiante con la enfermera, en su rodilla tenía una expresión de tristeza en su rostro, él se alerto y dijo al verla con muletas:

-¿Te duele la rodilla, Sasaki?-

La estudiante no contesto pero la enfermera que la atendió dijo:

-No tenía una silla de ruedas a la mano por lo que me vi obligada a que use las muletas, la niña deberá quedarse una noche en observación, la estoy llevando una habitación compartida-

-¡Por favor! . . . Tome mis datos y póngala en una habitación individual con todas las comodidades que ella necesite-

La enfermera miro al hombre y al ver su preocupación pregunto:

-¿Es usted familiar de la paciente?-

-Soy su profesor en la preparatoria en la que ella estudia-

-En ese caso por favor me acompaña para tomar sus datos pero primero vamos instalar a la Srta. Sasaki-

En un incomodo silencio entre el profesor Terada y su estudiante, la enfermera ajena a sus emociones ayudo a la paciente a cambiarse por la cómoda bata del hospital y acostarse en su cama, algo incomoda para ella pero eso no le importo, solo observo en completo silencio como su profesor salía de la habitación asignada junto con la enfermera.

**[Rika POV]**

¿Será cierto lo qué escuche? . . . El profesor Terada se va del país . . . El no se puede ir sin saber lo que siento por él . . . Yo iba esperar a cumplir la mayoría de edad para decirle lo que siento pero si se va antes no tiene sentido.

Rika se perdió en sus pensamiento que ante las posibilidad de perder aquella persona que secretamente se había convertido en su persona apreciada, no pudo contener las lágrimas y empezó a llorar.

-¿Sientes dolor Sasaki? . . . ¡Llamare a la enfermera para que te de un calmante!-

Rika no contestaba solo pensaba con tristeza:

_-" Mi dolor no es físico "-_

Antes que el profesor Terada salga del lugar, ella alcanzo con las justa a tomarle de una de sus mangas y le pregunto:

-¿Se va ir a otro país profesor Terada?-

El hombre se quedo sin palabras al sentir ser detenido por ella y se tomo su tiempo en mirarla y responder con una calma disfrazada y le dijo:

-Tengo una propuesta para estudiar en el exterior pero debo pensarlo con calma-

Rika se quedo en silencio por varios segundo y dijo sin pensar:

-Profesor Terada independientemente de la decisión que tome yo quiero decirle que. . .

-¡RIKA! . . . Perdón por entrar sin tocar- Dijo Tomoyo al ingresar a la habitación con una pequeña canasta junto con su compañera Naoko y ambos se quedaron sin palabras al ver a Rika soltar la manga del profesor Terada y este dijo:

-¡Sasaki vas a quedar en buena compañía, por favor descansa!-

Rika se quedo sin palabras al ver salir al profesor y notar las expresiones de curiosidad de sus compañeras y Tomoyo dijo:

-¿Interrumpimos algo importante Rika?-

Ella solo se limito a mover la cabeza en un gesto negativo y dijo:

-¡No es nada!-

-¡Lo sentimos Rika!- Dijo Naoko con pesar y Rika dijo:

-Tal vez es mejor así. . .

-¿Por qué dices eso Rika?- Pregunto Tomoyo con cuidado y Rika contesto con tristeza:

-Parece que el profesor Terada se va del país, de nada iba servir decirle lo que. . . ¿Ustedes saben lo qué iba a decir?-

Tomoyo sonrío con suavidad y le tomo la mano a su amiga y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Te ibas a confesar con el profesor Terada! - Esa no era una pregunta sino una afirmación de su parte y Naoko dijo:

-Soy la menos indicada para hablar sobre el amor pero creo que deberías decírselo-

Rika miro a Tomoyo y a Naoko y dijo:

-¡Tal vez sea mejor así!-

Lo que Rika no sabía es que fuera de la habitación, el profesor Terada estaba petrificado, había escuchado toda la conversación de sus estudiantes y aunque no fue intención de hacerlo, sonrío nerviosamente cuando dijo entre susurros:

-¿Ella me ama? . . . ¿Esto no es posible? . . . ¿Qué se supone qué debo hacer ahora? . . .

Mil y una pregunta abordaban al hombre mayor pero por ahora decidió que lo mejor para él, era salir del lugar de lo contrario iba hacer algo que él consideraban inapropiado.

Después de todo él no solo era un profesor sino una hombre mayor, un adulto en todo el sentido de la palabra y la persona objeto de su afecto era una de sus estudiantes, apenas una adolescente de 17 años, una menor de edad, nada bueno podía salir de tener una relación así.

Suspiro con frustración mientras salía del lugar con destino a su departamento, por lo menos por esa noche no quería pensar ni hacer nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las siguientes dos semanas antes del pequeño evento en uno de los últimos cursos de la preparatoria Furintaka, fueron extrañas para dos personas.

El profesor Terada se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial de su estudiante, mientras que Rika no sabía qué había cambiado, porqué la distancia impuesta.

Solo aquellos estudiantes cercanos a Rika notaron su inusual cambio, parecía más retraída que antes pero no lograron sacarle palabra alguna.

Llego el tan ansiado evento y la pequeña cena se dio en el salón, se canto villancicos, se dieron regalos, se organizaron eventos, a pesar de todo fue extremadamente divertido.

Sasaki Rika ya no usaba las dos muletas sino una y su rodilla estaba con el incomodo yeso pero eso no importo porque ella encabezo la apertura del evento, con un emotivo discurso que trajo de parte de sus compañeros de clases felicitaciones, exclamaciones y aplausos.

El evento finalizo con éxito.

Sasaki dado su lesión, se quedo hasta el final para tomar un taxi, a pesar de tener una invitación abierta de parte de sus compañeros de clases para ir a una reconocida discoteca al norte de la ciudad, escucho una voz qué le era familiar que le dijo:

-¿Te ayudo con esas bolsas, Sasaki?-

-¡Profesor Terada! . . . Pensé que se había ido. . . Ante el gesto negativo del profesor, ella quedo en silencio y él dijo:

-Es mi deber ver que todo esté en orden, es algo tarde . . . ¿Te puedo llevar a tu casa?-

-¡Gracias profesor Terada pero prefiero tomar un taxi!-

El profesor se quedo sin palabras al notar su expresión de reproche y pregunto:

-¿Acaso estas enojada conmigo?-

-Eso debería preguntar yo a usted. . . ¿Hice algo malo para qué usted me ignore en estas dos semanas?- Pregunto Rika con cuidado a pesar de tratar de disimular sus expresiones, realmente estaba pasando un mal rato porque en las últimas dos semana no dejaba de pensar qué había hecho para que el profesor Terada la evada.

El profesor se quedo sin palabras y tuvo cuidado en decir:

-¡No hiciste nada malo Sasaki!-

-¿Entonces por qué ha estado evasivo conmigo estás dos semanas?-

-¡No es nada! . . . Mejor salgamos. . . Rika intento detenerlo pero termino perdiendo el equilibrio y tropezó contra sus propios pies y el profesor se alerto al verla caer y exclamo con asombro:

-¡SASAKI TEN CUIDADO! . . . ¿Te volviste a lastimar?-

Esta vez Rika no pudo contener las lágrimas, no era del dolor de la caía que lloraba sino que la adolescente no entendía del porqué de su evasiva y dijo con un tono entre cortado:

-¿Por qué se. . . Porqué se aleja de mí? . . . ¿Qué le hice?-

El profesor Terada no puedo contenerse cuando termino de dejar todas las bolsas en el piso y la atrajo hacia él sorprendiéndola por tan inesperado acto de abrazarla y dejarla sin palabras, se tomo en su tiempo en decir:

-¡Lo que siento por ti no es correcto!-

Rika no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ese comentario y él dijo con pesar:

-No puedo estar cerca de ti, sin que mis emociones no me hagan una mala pasada-

Esta vez Rika tomo la valentía en preguntar:

-¿Así qué era eso?-

El profesor Terada se quedo sin palabras al tener tan cerca a su estudiante, que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta en qué momento se acorto las distancia entre ellos.

El beso fue suave, él degusto sin prisa alguna el sabor de cereza de su labial, se permitió morder suavemente sus labios carnosos y profundizar el beso.

Para ella que era su primer beso, sin duda fue mejor de lo que esperaba, no por la habilidad del hombre al enroscar su lengua contra la de ella, sino por lo que trasmitía y la hacía sentir, sus latidos se aceleraron, el tiempo parecía detenerse, sus sentidos se inundaron de su aroma corporal, su boca tenía un sabor mentolado que la enloquecieron.

Fue un beso pausado, sin prisa, largo, ambos se olvidaron en dónde estaban o que estaban haciendo, cuando el hombre recupero la compostura y rompió el beso.

Trato de calmar sus emociones, sentía su sangre hervir y tenía la certeza que si hubiera prolongado el beso, la excitación en su cuerpo se haría presente y se iba encontrar en una situación embarazosa.

Miro con atención a la joven con las mejillas sonrosadas, vio con atención y fascinación aquellos labios que invitaban a ser tomados por segunda vez entonces con pesar dijo:

-¡Lo siento Sasaki! . . . ¡No debí! – Dijo la frase sin sentirla porque su expresión estaba alejada de mostrar arrepentimiento alguno entonces Rika, no se contuvo cuando le dijo en voz baja solo para que él escuche:

-¡Profesor Terada yo lo amo!-

El efecto que estas palabras fueron notoria en el hombre porque solo atino abrazarla en un gesto posesivo y dijo entre susurros:

-No debemos. . . No podemos. . . Al menos no ahora . . .

Rika se zafo de su agarre y dijo en voz alta:

-¿No corresponde mis sentimientos?-

-¡No es eso!-

-¿Entonces?-

-Tú piensas que me amas pero no es así, el amor a tu edad es algo efímero es solo una hermosa ilusión-

Rika lo miro con seriedad y pregunto:

-¿Usted piensa qué lo que siento por usted es efímero?-

[Sonrisa Triste] . . . ¡Estás en una etapa difícil! . . . La transición de un adolescente a un adulto no es fácil-

Rika bajo la miraba para limpiar sus lágrimas, las palabras impresas de duda que decía el profesor Terada le dolía y ella dijo con certeza:

-Para usted tal vez lo que yo siento le parece algo efímero pero para mí no lo es-

-Sasaki, eres una niña que recién empieza ha vivir, no sabes lo que es el amor y todo lo que significa. . .

-Profesor Terada, disculpe que lo interrumpa pero yo lo he amado en secreto desde los 12 años-

Ante esa declaración, el hombre se quedo sin palabras y Rika dijo con suavidad mientras se ponía de pie:

-Puede aceptar que no corresponda mis sentimientos pero no puedo aceptar que usted juzgue lo que siento por usted, tal vez no sea una mujer mayor con experiencia pero lo que siento por usted no es una simple ilusión-

-¡Lo siento mucho Sasaki!-

-Durante cinco años he aceptado y he callado este amor y no he dicho nada porque sé, el tipo de persona que es usted y nunca trataría de hacer algo para hacerlo sentir mal pero no le permito que cuestione lo que siento por usted-

El silencio fue abrumador entre ellos hasta que finalmente en profesor Terada dijo:

-¡Yo acepte la oferta de estudiar y trabajar en Hong Kong!-

Rika quedo en completo silencio y solo se limitar a dar una sonrisa triste y él dijo:

-¡Cinco años! . . . Estarte ausente durante cinco años. . . Durante ese tiempo pueden pasar muchas cosas. . .

-¡No le entiendo!-

-Te puedes volver a enamorar-

-¡Eso no sé!-

-Yo voy a regresar después de cinco años y si lo que ambos sentimos no ha cambiado. . . Podemos intentarlo pero será en cinco años Sasaki . . . ¿Qué dices?-

Rika se quedo sin palabras y pregunto después de varios segundos:

-¿Me ama, profesor Terada?-

La única respuesta que obtuvo del profesor es una sonrisa incomoda y ella pregunto:

- ¿Me está pidiendo que lo espere profesor Terada?-

-¡No! . . . Te estoy pidiendo que viva tu vida con intensidad porque yo volveré y si nuestros sentimientos no han cambiado ´. . . ¿Tal vez podrías intentarlo?. . .Pero en cinco años muchas cosas pueden cambiar Sasaki-

Rika sonrío con calma y dijo:

-Aquí y ahora digo, que viviré mi vida con intensidad pero cuando el amor es de verdad, el tiempo no borra eso sentimientos-

El profesor Terada sonrío y dijo:

-¡Siempre he pensado que eres demasiado madura para tu edad! . . . Creo que por eso me enamore de ti-

Rika sonrío con incomodidad, el profesor Terada no se daba cuenta del efecto que sus palabras tenía en la adolescente, hasta que finalmente ella dijo:

-¿De verdad regresara profesor Terada?-

-¡Es mi promesa! . . . Pero no debes esperarme. . . Ahora vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí porque parece que va nevar. . . ¡Ah! . . . Se me olvidaba darte de algo importante para mi-

Rika lo miro con interés cuando él dijo con calma:

-Debo viajar el 23 de Diciembre. . . Ante la tristeza que Rika mostró en su rostro, el no se privo de acariciar su rostro con suavidad entonces saco una pequeña caja y se le entrego a ella y dijo:

-Es mi regalo de navidad, espero que te guste-

-Profesor Terada, no debió. . .

Rika miro con emoción el hermoso relicario con la foto en miniatura de él y la leyenda:

_-¡Tuyo por siempre!-_

_ATT. Y. Terada._

Esta vez Rika tomo la iniciativa de darle un suave beso en la mejilla mientras le dijo:

-¡Gracias por el obsequio, profesor Terada, lo atesorare!-

El profesor sonrío con complicidad mientras recogía sus cosas, sin duda fue una noche para recordar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[23-Diciembre-2012]**

En el Aeropuerto Internacional Narita, a pesar de la incomodidad de tener que usar la muleta que le fastidiaba, Rika no puedo evitar gritar:

-¡PROFESOR TERADA!-

El adulto se quedo sin palabras, al ver a su estudiante en el aeropuerto y se notaba agotada, ella dijo con pensar:

-¡Pensé que no lo alcanzaba!-

-¿Sasaki, qué haces aquí? . . .

Rika sonrío abiertamente, cuando dijo entre jadeos, producto de haber tratado de correr y con su rodilla en ese estado, se le hizo complicado:

-¡Usted. . . Me dio un regalo de navidad!-

El profesor sonrío abiertamente cuando ella señalo ya más calmada:

-¡Yo también le compre algo, espero que tenga la oportunidad de verlo en el avión!-

-¡Gracias Sasaki, no debiste!- El profesor no se contuvo de abrazar a la estudiante y darle un suave beso en la frente que logro hacerla sonrojar, iba decir algo cuando escucho en los altavoces decir:

-¡Pasajeros con destino a Hong Kong del vuelo 425 de A.F. Favor abordar por la puerta 18!-

-¡Pasajeros con destino a Hong Kong del vuelo 425 de A.F. Favor abordar por la puerta 18!-

-¡Ese es mi vuelo!-

-¡Tenga buen viaje profesor Terada!-

El profesor sonrío mientras tomaba con cuidado la pequeña bolsa y se dirigió al counter de la aerolínea que iba usar.

Al verlo alejar se puso triste pero sintió una mano amiga sobre su hombro y escucho que le dijeron:

-¡Toma mi pañuelo Sasaki!-

-¿Deseas agua Rika?- Pregunto otra voz que le era familiar y ella sonrío con tristeza, se tomo su tiempo en contestar y dijo:

-¡Gracias Li por haberme traído al aeropuerto! . . . ¡Gracias Sakura por el consejo!-

Ambos sonrieron de forma conciliador y Sakura dijo con calma mientras le tomaba una de sus manos:

-¡Rika, ten presente que pase lo que pase todo va estar bien!-

-¿Tú crees Sakura?-

-¿Recuerda la historia que te contó mi padre sobre cómo conoció a mi madre?-

Rika no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas cuando dijo con una palpable emoción:

-Tu padre se enamoro de tu madre siento él un joven profesor y ella una estudiante de preparatoria-

-Ellos pasaron por muchas dificultades pero vencieron todos los obstáculos, al final de todo y fueron felices al estar junto-

Ante ese comentario, Rika sonrío abiertamente cuando dijo:

-¡Gracias Sakura realmente eres una gran amiga! . . . Y a ti Li muchas gracias por todo. . .

El joven chino sonrío abiertamente cuando Rika dijo:

-¡Necesito ir al baño! . . . ¿Me esperan por favor?-

-¡Claro Sasaki!- Dijo Li con un tono suave pero firme y Sakura señalo:

-¡Nosotros vamos aprovechar que estamos en el aeropuerto para ir a la agencia de viajes!-

-¡Gracias chicos!-

Mientras Sasaki iba al baño, Sakura le pregunto a su compañero:

-¿Crees qué los chicos acepten viajar a Hong Kong por la graduación?-

-Creo que si presentamos un presupuesto viable podemos tener oportunidad. . . ¿Por qué pones esa cara?-

-Ya tenemos el presupuesto por barco. . . ¿Por avión no saldría más caro?-

-Por eso debemos averiguar, hay grande descuentos para grupo sobre todo sin son estudiantes. . . ¿Y ahora porqué pones esa cara?-

-Ya que nos metimos en esto de ver otro lugar para viajar, debemos ver el tema del hospedaje, la comida, el transporte. . . ¿Por qué pones esa cara cómo diciendo yo sé algo qué tú no sabes?-

[Risas Suaves] . . . ¡WOW! . . . ¿Desde cuándo dejaste de ser tan despistada?-

[Gruñido de Frustración] . . . Desde que me torturas con esa benditas fotos Li-

[Risas Suaves] . . . No te preocupes, podemos armar los presupuestos aero y marítimo y el resto correr por mi cuenta-

-¿Qué? . . . ¿Estás loco? . . . ¡Somos muchas personas!-

-¡En la Mansión Li hay muchas habitaciones! . . . A mis padres le gustaría tener invitados-

-¿Nos vamos a hospedar en tu casa?-Pregunto Sakura con reproche y su compañero dijo con diversión:

-¿Podemos compartir mi habitación, si deseas?-

-¡Me niego! . . . ¡Tú si sabes cómo torturarme! . . .

Ante el semblante divertido de su sutil acosador, ella hizo una mueca de disgusto pero alcanzo a ver a su compañera salir del baño y dijo con reproche:

-Ya salió Rika del baño, mejor la ayudo. . . ¡Permiso!-

[Risas Suaves] . . . -¡Definitivamente ese va ser un viaje para recordar!- Dijo entre susurros Li.

Con calma se tomo su tiempo en acercarse a sus compañeras de clases y se disponía a dejar a Rika a su casa para después llevar a Sakura de compras corrección a obligarla ir de compras, porque él tenía planificado pasar esas fechas en Japón y ya había sido invitado a la pequeña cena que iban a tener en la casa de Sakura para su pesar pero eso es otra historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Dentro del avión A.F]**

El profesor Terada había acomodado sus maletas y disimulando su nerviosismo tomo el pequeño presente de Rika y al abrirlo noto un hermoso reloj y en la parte posterior una leyenda grabada:

_-¡Tuya por siempre!-_

_ATT. S. Rika._

Adjunto había una pequeña nota con una hermosa letra que decía:

_Tal vez no sea una mujer mayor, Tal vez no tenga la experiencia de una pero si de algo estoy segura, aquí y ahora es que lo amo profesor Terada y eso no va cambiar._

_No sé qué va pasar con nosotros pero yo deseo mantener contacto con usted, en el adverso de mi nota están los datos de mi correo y mi número de móvil, tiene libertad de ignorar mi requerimiento pero no importa la hora, el lugar, el momento siempre me daré tiempo para responder._

_Usted me dijo que viva con intensidad y que no lo espere, yo le propongo que sea la persona que corresponda mis sentimiento y mantenga contacto conmigo por medio de llamadas o cartas, no necesariamente por email, me gustaría tener una correspondencia manual con usted, si acepta por favor envíeme con email para darle mi dirección._

_Mi promesa es esperar pacientemente por usted pero me gustaría conocerlo a través de la distancia y si no funciona se lo diré pero atesorare cada momento, frase, gesto que tenga conmigo porque para mí, usted se ha convertido en mi persona especial._

_¿Sabía usted que los padres de Sakura, se conocieron de una forma inusual?, su padre era un joven profesor de su edad y ella era una estudiante de apenas 16 años, su amor fue criticado por sus respectivas familias, amigos, personas que los conocían sin embargo ellos decidieron vivir su amor, se casaron y tuvieron dos hermosos hijos._

_No sé si eso llegue a pasar con nosotros pero con amor todo se puede y en este momento no puedo expresar en palabras, la felicidad que experimento al saber que podría pasar el resto de mi vida con la persona que amo._

_Quiero convertirme en su amiga, su confidente, su amante, su esposa, la persona objeto de tu afecto, quiero ser su persona especial porque usted ya lo es para mí._

_¡Lo amo profesor Terada y voy esperar pacientemente que regrese a mi lado!_

_ATT. Rika Sasaki_

_Nota.- El reloj esta graduado con la hora de Hong Kong y la hora de Tokio, así cuando lo vea sabrá qué hora es dónde estoy y se dará una idea de lo que esté haciendo. _

El profesor Terada leyó y re-leyó con emoción y noto el hermoso reloj, no dudo en quitarse el que tenía y el pasajero que estaba a su lado dijo:

-¡Hermoso Reloj!-

El sonrío con suavidad y dijo:

-¡Me lo obsequio una persona muy especial para mí!-

-Su expresión me dice que la ama- Señalo en anciano con calma y a lo que el profesor Terada sonrío abiertamente y contesto:

-¡De eso no tengo dudas!-

Una enorme sonrisa se filtro en su rostro cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡No sé que me depara el futuro pero con amor todo se puede!-

-¡Brindo por ello!- Dijo el anciano y el profesor Terada correspondió el gesto y miro por la ventana y veía queda a lo lejos a su hermosa cuidada que lo vio nacer, crecer y donde dejaba al amor de su vida con una promesa impresa en ella, regresar a su lado.

Pero si lo hizo o no, si ese amor sobrevivió a esa larga espera, eso ya es otra historia . . .

**[FIN del One-Shot.]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- ¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**4.- Para quienes lo notaron, tome de referencia partes de mi 1er. One-Shot: La Casa Embrujada que participo en el primer reto de Halloween de la Comunidad Sakuriana. Eso me permitió trabajar con personajes adolescentes y no niños.**

**Aun no me decido si conectar la historia de los ONE-SHOT y hacer un solo FF. Lo estoy evaluando. [Risas Divertidas]**

**Favor tomen nota: Actualizo el álbum de fotos, de esta historia en mi Facebook en menos de una hora, eso les dará una mejor idea de cómo son los regalos. **

**5.- ¡Gracias por leer esta historia y por sus comentarios!**

**6.- Aprovecho la misma para desearles felices fiestas ^.^ en unión de todas las personas que son importantes para ustedes y que el 2013 cumplan todas las metas que se propongan. ¡Pórtense Re-Mal y Diviértanse!. **

**7.- Les invito a participar del reto navideño de la Comunidad Sakuriana. La información de la misma está en mi perfil de FanFiction y mi muro del Facebook incluso se ha creado un grupo en el Facebook para respaldar al FORO. **

**La moderadora del grupo es: FrutillaConLecheCondensada. **

**Anímense a participar es por diversión ^.^ y espero darme el tiempo de leer todo los ONE-SHOT que hagan mis lectores y hacerle llegar mis comentarios personalizados y que le sirvan de base para que se animen a escribir ^.^**

**¡Gracias por leer mi tercer ONE-SHOT sobre Rika y Terada! . . . Es la primera vez que trabajo con esta pareja. ¿Qué tal me quedo?.**

**8.- Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


End file.
